Haoma (Forgotten Sands)
|image = |alias = N/A |weapons = Roots |damage = N/A |behavior = Aggressive |weakness = N/A''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (PSP)'' |strength = N/A |special abs = Corrupting people when touched |origin = Unknown |creator = N/A |affiliation = N/A |game = The Forgotten Sands (Wii) |locations = Varies}} The Haoma was a magic vine that destroyed the kingdom of Izdihar. Biography Haoma transformed the people of Izdihar into horrible monsters. However, with a magic sword, the vine was sealed and stopped from devouring the kingdom. The only survivor of the Haoma's attack was the genie Zahra, who convinced the Prince to follow her in the magic realm of Izdihar with a promise of a kingdom. But the true intention of the genie was to slay the Haoma with the help of the Prince, however, the Prince released the vine unknowingly by taking out the sword from a statue, that transformed into a creature called the Sorceress. The sword also got broken, when a creature know as the Beast attacked the Prince. A piece of the weapon got stuck in the monster's abdomen, the Prince had to follow it. The Sorceress attacked the Prince many times and sent his minions to kill him. However, the Prince was able to reach the Beast and kill it to restore the sword and battle the Sorceress. The creature could not be defeated without destroying the Haoma's heart, which was healing the creature. The Prince dived into the vines heart and destroyed it. As the Haoma died, the whole kingdom collapsed, sealing Izdihar in the sand, till someone discovers its secrets once again. The infection :The vine appeared in three different kinds, each of them with different functions: *The Green one: The most common, it's totally innocuous for the Prince *The Red one: The most dangerous of all the three. It can kill the Prince with two hits and spread all over Izdihar. There's an high concentration of this type of Haoma even in the Challenge of Humility. *The Yellow one: Which stops Creation Powers and prevents the Prince to skip battles by blocking the exits. This particular kind of Haoma only appears near the fight with the Beast. Infected :After the spread of the Haoma, Izdihar's population and animals transformed into monster with plant like skin: *'Haoma's Minions': The most common creature found in Izdihar after the contamination. They were once soldiers. *'Archers': Once archers of Izdihar, now they serve the Sorceress. *'Minotaur Champions': Powerful creatures that serve as the elite of the Sorceress. *'Haoma's Priestesses': Women corrupted by the vine that transformed them into its Priestesses. *'Scarabs': Scarabs magnified by the Haoma. *'Haoma's Warriors': The powerful version of Haoma's Minions *'Hunters': The powerful version of Archers *'Chthonian Beasts': These creature were once the last of their kinds, but the Haoma corrupted them. *'Temptress Assassins': Once beautiful women, now they are ruthless assassins that can teleport behind the victim Major Infected :Through the quest of Izdihar, the Prince fought three powerful enemies infected by the Haoma: *The Guardian: An enormous statue animated by the Sorceress with the Haoma. *The Beast: The last sultan of Izdihar transformed into a monster by the Haoma. *The Sorceress: The princess of Izdihar corrupted by the Haoma and transformed into its most powerful slave. Manifestations :The Haoma also manifests in three other different forms: *The Plant: A gigantic plant with three enormous roots that blocked a part of the Gate of the Chosen Ones. *'Roots': Big roots like tentacles that attack the Prince if he's near them. *The Fugu Plant: Floating plant like cactus that are attracted by the manifestation of Creation Powers Gallery Haoma.png|The Haoma RedHaoma.png|The Red Haoma Yellow_Haoma.png|The Yellow Haoma HaoHeart.png HaoHeart3.png HaoHeart2.png HaoHeart5.png HaoHeart4.png ﻿ References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies